Christmas Angel
by fangirl-with-a-tennant-fetish
Summary: Takes place after the events of Journeys End: It's Christmas and The Doctor ends up in a mental hospital after a run-in with weeping angels. He meets a young girl named Markie, with a disorder. The Doctor realizes that he has the disease Petrifold Regression. Can Markie save The Doctor before he turns into stone? ((Markie is an OC, reviews are welcomed.))
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Special  
`Christmas Angel`  
(This takes place after the episode JOURNEYS END)

The TARDIS materialized beside a park bench in London, England. The Doctor exited the TARDIS and looked out. After getting a good look he closed the TARDIS and began to examine his surroundings by taking a walk. His converse began squeaking against the recently wet ground. The Doctor noticed a newspaper in a nearby rubbish bin. He straightened the paper and noticed the date JANUARY 10th 2033.  
"Oh." He said to himself "Not a bad year, well considering the-"  
In mid-ramble The Doctor noticed a graveyard across from him. He looked closer and saw almost 15 weeping angel statues huddled around each other Beside them, in the middle was just a regular statue of a random person. The more The Doctor looked at them, the more he noticed a little detail. The regular statue began growing wings. Wings which were not carved but were actually growing out of it's back. And then a began to take shape instead of the clothes which were carved for it. The Doctor could easily figure out what was happening. The statue was becoming a weeping angel. But how? And if that's the case, maybe The Doctor could save it? No.. It would be imposs-.. But there The Doctor was, running towards the herd of weeping angels, yelling at them to stop whatever they were doing. He stopped in mid-step, realizing that all of the statues were weeping angels. There was none that stood out. None that was different from the rest. Just all weeping angels covering their faces. There was one problem though, that The Doctor overlooked. How was he supposed to escape the weeping angels?  
He couldn't look away, he couldn't blink, he couldn't run back to the TARDIS, there was no companion to help him, nobody to turn to. All he could do is look at these statues, look at these statues and think of a way to get himself out of this situation. The Doctor thought of an idea. He managed to grab onto the recently-turned angel statue.  
"What am i thinking? This'll never work. Have to think of a backup. Ah! Sonic!" He tried to let go of his grasp from the statue. But it wouldn't work. His hand was stuck on the statue's arm. The Doctor grabbed the sonic with his other hand and began to sonic the arm of the angel. But it didn't help all that well. The more his hand was stuck on that statue, the more it became stone-like. He couldn't move it, and it began to change into the colour of a stone canvas.  
The Doctor had to think fast. If his hand stayed on the weeping angels arm any longer, it would actually turn into stone! He realized he had no choice. The Doctor looked at the herd of angels and he did it. He blinked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello there. A-Are you awake?" The Doctor heard a soft voice belonging to an obviously non-British girl.

He slowly opened his eyes and everything was hazy, The Doctor looked around the room that he was in, it was a hospital room with two white beds, one he was laying on and another which the girl was laying on. The last 24 hours for him were completly dazed, he could only remember fragments, he was in 2033.. He was walking and... Oh that's when it happened, the weeping angels, right. Now he remembered, he blinked and they must have sent him back in time.

"Wha-what am i doing here?" The Doctor asked, shaking his head while the sedative completely wore off. He could make out everything in the room, including the girl next to him.

"I don't know." She anwered sweetly. "I fell asleep and when i woke up you were in that bed. I didn't know whether to wake you or let you sleep.. You looked so peaceful."

"Well, thank you for waking me. Where are we? Are we still in England?" The Doctor referred to the fact that this girl was not British in the slightest.

"Oh, yes of course we're in England, we're in the St. Michaels mental hospital in London." She smiled, her light freckles now appearing darker.

"Oh. Good, yes.. Well not good but, still. If you don't mind my asking, if we're in England than why don't you have an accent?" He raised a brow.

"That's because i'm not from England, i'm from Canada. My family and i moved here about 5 years ago, when i was 12." The girl answered.

"How long have you been in this mental hopsital?" The Doctor questioned.

"4 years.." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Why?" He asked.

"That's not important. What is important is you. Who are you?" The teenager smirked.

"I'm The Doctor." The Doctor held out his hand.

"The Doctor? Nothing else?"

"Nothing else." He nodded.

"That's just it?"

"That's just it." The Doctor repeated.

"Well, that'll be easy to remember then." She grinned. "Markie, Markie King." Markie shook his hand.

"Markie? Brilliant name, never came 'cross a Markie, well a girl Markie. What's that short for anyway? Margret? Anywho, i've got to get out of here, got to stop th- Markie.. Might i ask what year it is?" The Doctor sat on the edge of the bed and stood up.

"Year? Um, 2013, why?" Markie sighed, dissapointed.

"Only 10 years?" He mumbled.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I will be soon as I-!" He headed for the doorknob and tried to open it. Locked. No matter all he needs is his sonic and.. he felt for the sonic but he was  
wearing hospital clothing not his regular suit and coat. Which means, he doesn't have the psycic paper, no sonic. Nothing.

"M-My sonic, where did they put it?" The Doctor asked, looking around the room.

"Your what?" The girl asked, wide-eyed.

"It's a-a little screwdriver that was in my pocket." He explained, looking under his bed.

"I think the nurses took your clothes and possessions when they brought you here, sorry." She replied.

The Doctor ruffled through his hair "No, no, no. Not good, not good at all. I need my sonic, i can't open the doors without my sonic, or really, do anything without my sonic.. There has to be another way out."

"You're leaving? I really think you should stay in here. Maybe one of the doctors will bring you your clothes when they come back." Markie told him.

The Doctor paused. "Come back? What happened when i was unconscious?"

"Regular stuff, took your temperature, checked your pulse and heartbeat. Things like that." She answered.

"Oh, boy even worse. They're probably going to come back with a whole team of nurses and doctors and try to operate on me." He panicked, looking around the room again.

"Operate? Why?" Markie started to follow The Doctor as he walked around the room.

"Can't explain, complicated. Is there any way out of here besides the door?" The Doctor looked at Markie.

"No, not that i know of." Markie answered, biting her thumbnail. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, we'll just have to compremise." The Doctor grinned.

"Why do you want to get out of here so soon?" She asked him.

"Don't you?" The Doctor replied.

"I'm a patient." Markie reminded him.

"I'm The Doctor, how're you?" He smiled.

"There's a reason i'm here." She told him.

"Yeah well i'm the Doctor and from what i've seen i think you're fine." The Doctor assured.

"That's because i'm on medication that stabalises my emotions..." She sighed.

"That's what you're in here for? You're bipolar?" He asked.

"Well, that is a factor... So what's your plan?" Markie smiled.

"Plan?" He looked at her, eyebrow raised.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nurse! Nurse please help! Nurse! My head is throbbing! The meds aren't working! Nurse!" Markie cried from her bed.  
The door immeaditly sprung open with a young nurse in the doorway. Just as the door opened all the way The Doctor placed his fingers on the young nurses forehead and she fainted.  
"Did you kill her!?" Markie exclaimed, running up to the unconscious nurse.  
"What? No, no. She's just passed out. Now shall we go?" The Doctor asked.  
"Me too?" Markie asked.  
"Well, you did help." The Doctor told her.  
She smiled, nodded and began following him.  
As they walked, The Doctor was pondering then it dawned on him "Markie, just a thought but did you ever have a room-mate besides me in the hospital room?"  
"Oh, yeah i've had a couple. They all just came and left. Most even had family come and visit. Then they checked out after a few days.. Well, except Cam." She answered.  
"What happened to Cam?"  
"Well, he was there one minute. We were talking about a song we liked. I had to go to the washroom, when i got back he was gone. There was literally no trace of him on that bed. The Doctors say it was all a part of my illness." Markie shrugged. "But.."  
"But?" He raised a brow.  
"Well, about a week after that an old man came to visit me he laid down on Cam's bed. I didn't really pay attention to him but he started to hum our favourite song. It.. It had to have been a coincidence." She told him.  
"If you've been through all i've been through, you stop believing in coincidences." The Doctor told her.  
"Well, what do you think happened?" Markie asked.  
"I think.. That i should stay here ." The Doctor stopped in his tracks.  
"Why?" Markie stopped also, almost a foot behind The Doctor.  
"Because this hospital is in very grave danger and i need to figure out how to fix it." He answered.  
"Don't you need help?" She smiled innocently.  
"Listen, Markie. You should leave now, find your parents. Be with them." The Doctor replied.  
"No, i'm staying here. I'm afraid.. I'm afraid you'll get yourself harmed." Markie told him.  
"I wont. I promise you, i wont. But you don't want to help me. People who help me end up-" The Doctor paused, unable to say the rest of his sentence.  
"Hurting you?" Markie asked.  
"Hurting themselves. Now, go. I'll be alright i promise" The Doctor assured.  
"No, please let me help. You can't do this alone. You need someone to help you and i'm volunteering. Please." She begged.  
After hesitation The Doctor sighed "Fine, but stay near me and listen."  
She nodded.  
"Because after this point, there's no turning back. It's here and now or not at all." He reminded.  
She nodded again, "I know. But if i don't go with you, you'll be alone. No-one deserves to be lonely."  
The Doctor, hesitant, turned around "Right, right. Yes.. You know i was only joshing when i said there was no turning back, you can come back to the hospital room at any time and i wont blame you."  
"I'll keep that in mind." Markie smiled.  
"Y-You're wrong, you know." The Doctor replied after some time of silence.  
"About what?" Markie raised a brow.  
"Just because i'm alone, doesn't mean i'm lonely." He said completely serious.  
Markie smiled "You're a brave one. But sooner or later, you will be lonely."  
The Doctor shook his head "No. Markie i'll tell you a secret, that's not so much a secret anymore because it's being told. I have two hearts. And do you know why i have two hearts?"  
Markie shook her head.  
"Because i can live a long, long time. And because of that i meet people, care for people and lose people. Did you know it's proven that the heart can carry it's own memory? I have two hearts because i need more room to store the memory of the people i lost. Everyone, every single person. I remember them all. Maybe not up here." He guestured to his head. "But always in here." He placed his hand over his hearts. "So when i say i'm not lonely, it's because i always have my memories with those people stored away. And maybe, because of that. Maybe i'm not alone either. So, yes Markie. Just because i'm alone, it doesn't mean i'm lonely. Because really, i'm never alone."  
"Wow." Markie sighed "Wish i could think like that."  
"it's the truth." The Doctor replied.  
"Still. When you put it in that perspective then-" Markie stopped in mid-sentence.  
"What's wrong, Markie?" He asked, eyebrows raised slightly.  
"Y-Your hand." Markie replied.  
"My hand? What about my hand?" The Doctor looked at his right hand.  
"No, your other one." She told him.  
He raised his left hand and gazed upon it with awe. His index finger, thumb and palm of that hand were completely immobilized, whole hand slowly turning into stone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, that? That is.. That is actually a very contagious disease and you should probably not come into contact with me." He replied.  
"That's a disease? Do you want me to call a doctor or nurse?" Markie suggested.  
` "No, no, no nurse. No doctor. Only doctor i need is the one right in front of you, Ha!" The Doctor tried to keep the atmosphere cheery instead of grim.  
"Oh, okay.. What disease is it? Do you know?" She asked.  
The Doctor continued to examine his hand "I-it's called Petrifold Regression, Markie. Technically, humans are supposed to catch it.. Actually, yeah around the early 2000. Though they never figured out how it originat-"  
"What's wrong?" Markie questioned.  
"I think I just did a bad thing, a very bad thing. Markie, what year is it?" The Doctor asked, hiding his hand in his trouser pocket.  
"Um, 2013.. Why?" She asnwered.  
"Only 20 years." He mumbled to himself. "They sent me back 20 years, but why? To introduce Petrifold Regression to the world. It's me. I'm the one that started it. But what would they gain if they. OH! Oh! Oh, they.. They're clever, that's what they are!"  
"Are you alright, Doctor?"  
"Can't you see? They.. Nevermind." The Doctor ruffled his hair.  
"No, go on. It's alright. I like to hear stories, that's a perk of a mental hospital i guess. Hearing peoples stories." She grinned.  
The Doctor smiled back "Alright, say there is a show on the telly, say. And on this.. Show.. There's a man who battles monsters. And this man has an enemy who are.. Say.. Statues, said to be from another planet because they're so old. But they're not. People assume this because stautes are old. But the disease they contract is from another planet."  
"Is that the disease you have?" Markie raised a brow.  
"What? Are you daft, no i'm talking about a television show. Now, say these statues were, at one point in their lives, human. And these humans contracted a disease which turn them into stone." He replied.  
"But i don't see statues with hoodies and jeans on." She told him.  
"Exactly! And the reason for that is, they're still human! On the inside, that is. It's just their skin, it turns into rock. But they're still conscious, breathing, living human beings! Now, say, when they turn into rock they get another disease-"  
"Another disease?" Markie asked.  
"What? Yes, no! It's the first disease i mentioned. The one where people think statues are old 'cause they look like ancient little weeping angel statues. But they're not. They just contracted another disease after Petrifold Regression that turn them into those things that people thought were alien. Which it is, i mean how else do all these statues look alike and have the same side-affects? All of these enemies are human. They still are and they always will be. Petrifold Regression allows the body to live for years without food because it literally tricks the body into thinking that it has become stone. Basically a sort of living coma if you would, but no life support." The Doctor explained.  
"So.. Wait i don't understand. There are statues who are evil. But they're not really statues 'cause they're human. And they're not really evil 'cause they're just poor humans who contracted another disease?" Markie asked.  
"YES!.. Erm.. On the show, of course." He assured.  
"Yeah, but how does this have anything to do with you and your disease?" She raised a brow.  
"Well, i think i have Petrifold Regression, Markie." He showed her his left hand again.  
"But you said it was all made-up, from a TV show." Markie replied, examining his hand.  
"Do you have any other way to explain it?" The Doctor said.  
"I guess your right. But wouldn't that mean then-" She didn't have time to finish.  
"Yes, Markie. Soon, i'll be completely stone." The Doctor told her.

"Is there anything i can do? I mean, will you look like the alien statues and have the side-affects?" Markie asked.  
"I don't know. But i doubt i'll have any of the regular human side-affects. Don't worry. Two hearts remember?" He replied.  
"There's nothing i can do?" She repeated.  
"Well, i'm the one that brings the weeping angels here in the first place. Statues will most likely catch the alien disease before the humans do. So.. All i need to do is cure myself before i infect someone or something. Then, i would never have weeping.. But no, that causes a paradox, because if i started the disease in 2013 then how were there weeping angels in 2007.. I didn't start it! Oh thank god! Too much guilt on me, didn't need that on my chest too! If i didn't start it who did? Doesn't matter right now. Markie, i need you to.. No, that can't work. Oh! My TARDIS, Markie enter my.. Which is in 2033.. Right. And you can't wait 20 years because i'll have become one already.." He rambled.  
"So what do i do?" Markie asked again.  
After a pause he replied with "Nothing. For once i have nothing."


	5. Chapter 5

"T-There has to be something, right? I mean, nurses, medication, pills, anything?" Markie suggested.  
"No, no. There won't be a cure for Petrifold Regression for a very long time, extremely long time, actually around the year 5 billion and 25. So-" The Doctor was interrupted.  
"How could you know that?" Markie asked.  
"Know what?" He replied.  
"Know that there won't be a cure until the year 5 billion and 26." She answered.  
"25." The Doctor corrected.  
"Right, sorry. But.. How could you know that? I mean, i know you have a heart-condition, born with two. And now you say you have a fictional disease, i can deal with that, i can play along. The perks of living in a mental hospital, you hear people's stories. The stories of why they're here. But this.. This is too much, Doctor. Are you in here for hysteria? Dillusions? Because it's really okay if you are. But please, from now on, keep your dillusions away from me. We should go back to the room, now." Markie told him.  
He smiled faintly "Sure, Markie. You can go back to the room."  
"No, the nurses will find you lurking around and they'll bring you back anyways, might as well come back with me." She replied.  
"I don't plan on coming back to the room." The Doctor said.  
"Then what are you going to do?" Markie asked.  
"I don't know. Something. Probably something stupid." He asnwered.  
After a bit of silence Markie told him "Doctor.. I'm going to call a nurse.. I think you need help."  
The Doctor walked to Markie and put his hands on her shoulders "Listen, i'm not crazy, i don't have hysteria, or dillusions, or anything else you mentioned. I don't have a heart condition, have you ever heard of a human surviving with two hearts in their body? Petrifold regression is not a fictional disease. It is very much real. Which means i should probably not touch you right now." He took his hands off of her shoulders "First of all, Markie do you trust me?"  
"Trust you?" Markie rubbed the back of her neck.  
"Do you trust me enough to believe everything i am about to tell you?" The Doctor asked.  
"I-I don't know."  
"Markie, you have to know." The Doctor told her.  
"Why?" Markie asked.  
"Why do you have to trust me?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow.  
"No, why do i have to know? Why can't i just say i half-trust you and half- dont. 'Cause i'm just not sure." She replied.  
"Well.. Half trust is better than nothing. Alright, Markie... I'm not from.. Earth. I'm an alien. From the planet Galifrey. I have a machine, sort of like a space-ship. That can travel through time and space. But i travelled, and obtained a disease. I could cure myself, but i lost my spaceship. My species, my people were born with two hearts. Markie, do you believe me?" The Doctor asked.  
She looked at him and nodded. "Y-Yeah, i believe you."  
"Really?!" The Doctor raised his eyebrows in shock.  
"No." Markie answered.  
"Oh." The Doctor looked down in shame.  
"But i don't think you're lying. Your hand, the palm it's definately stone. So you may well have the Petrifold Regression disease, but being an alien.. don't know, you'd have to be crazy to believe that, Doctor. But there is a reason i'm here. So call me crazy." Markie scratched the back of her head.  
"You believe me?!" The Doctor grinned.  
"Yeah, why not. You gave me no reason not to trust you, so yeah. I believe you." She smiled.  
The Doctor held his arms open for a hug. Markie held her smile and proceeded to hug him.  
"Thank you Markie." The Doctor said while they hugged.  
"I didn't do anything." She replied.  
"Yeah you are. You're treating me like a friend." He told her, pulling away.  
"Well, you've got friends, right? Mates?" Markie asked.  
The Doctor looked at her then glanced away "No, not anymore."  
"Oh.. Well, i'll be your friend." She smiled.  
He shot a glance back at Markie "What?"  
"I don't have any friends either. Only ones i've made were patients here. Never friended a space-man before." Markie joked.  
"D-Don't.." The Doctor began thinking about Donna, about how she'd call him names like space-man and martian and spock. He began thinking how she's happier not remembering and how he can never see her again "Don't call me space-man."  
"I'm sorry." Markie rubbed her hand.  
"Don't be. You didn't know." He replied.  
"So.. No plans?" Markie asked.  
"No plans." He repeated "Just something stupid."


End file.
